The present disclosure relates generally to the field of position determination for vehicles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods that allow a vehicle to determine a relative position of one or more other vehicles.
A vehicle, such as an aircraft, may have a need to be aware of the presence of other vehicles in the vicinity of the vehicle. For example, helicopters operating in degraded visual environments may be at risk from other helicopters operating in close proximity. Similarly, an aircraft (e.g., a fixed-wing aircraft) flying in close formation with other aircraft may be in danger of breaking the formation or even colliding with the other aircraft without knowledge of the position of the other aircraft. There is a need for systems and methods that provide a vehicle with information about the relative positioning and/or movements of other vehicles in the vicinity of the vehicle and/or in which an operator of the vehicle may have an interest. Further, there is a need for such information to be shared between vehicles in an efficient manner that does not require specialized hardware.